midnight fire
by Princess Freeye Fireneze
Summary: when new girl freeye fireneze accidently spills pumkin juice over harry potter the boy she has a crush on. harry then realises that he actully loves freeye and that she was under his nose all along but then something makes freeye ill to try to spilt them up and everyone demands to know but question is wiil they admitt it or just keep hurting freeye?
1. the note and chocs

Midnight fire

The boy looked out the window and gazed at the dark stormy clouds moments after his beautiful snowy owl had left for her usual midnight hunt.

The stuff going through his mind were things words can't explain. The first day of year two began that day and for some reason he knew that something bad was going to happen that year like every other year he'd been at Hogwarts but this time he had a hunch that it was going to be worser then the others.

He felt like it had something to do with his defence against the dark arts teacher Professor Lockhart. He seemed nice enough but something about him he just didn't like and the trouble is he said that about every defence the dark arts teacher.

Then without warning, a large tawny school owl had flown in the window and straight into harry. He got scratched in the face but it was worth it, because it looked like the owl was in distress from the thunder and lightning outside. But his eyes weren't on the owl they were on the letter and box of chocolate hearts that it was carrying. Carefully detaching the things from its leg he put the owl in his owl's cage to calm down before he set her off once more. He read the note then stared at it with open eyes this is what the note said:

Dear harry

It would be great if we could finally meet each other tonight face to face because I saw you today at the sorting ceremony but I don't think you saw me but even if you did it's not like you know me I mean everyone thinks I not even there like I'm under an invisibility cloak which you should all about because you own one and don't ask how I know when me meet because I never tell ANYONE! So meet me at the transfiguration room at 10 pm sharp.

See you soon

Your secret admirer

Xxxxxxx

Harry was gobsmacked after he read the letter 4 more times how did she know that he had a invisibility cloak and of course he didn't know her because otherwise he would've known who sent it but maybe just maybe Ron or Hermione knew...


	2. the secret note sender revealing plan

Midnight fire

Chapter 2

The very next day, harry went straight to his friends with the letter in his hand. He eventually found them near the library because Hermione was helping Ron with his potions homework like she does the week they get homework. When he finally reached them he was panting it was only when they turned around that he caught his breath to speak.

"Ron... Hermione...you guys are not gonna believe what I got last night!" gasped harry.

"What did you get harry?" asked Ron.

"Let him catch his breath Ronald" scolded Hermione.

"I got this note and a box of chocolates" harry told them showing the note and chocolates.

"Mate there's nothing there" Ron told harry confusedly.

"Yeah there is in my right hand is the letter and chocs are in my left" said a panicked harry. He was worried that if his friends can't see them then they won't be able to help.

"Harry we can see the box but we can't see the note" explained Hermione.

"I have an idea 'mione do you know how to do a detection spell?" harry asked.

"Yeah why? ... Oh I see where you're going harry and I think it might just work if we can get into the medical records but then we have to find the right fingerprints" Hermione warned harry.

"What the bloody hell are you guys talking about?" asked Ron.

"Harry thinks that if we can get into the medical records and use the detecting spell to get any fingerprints off the box of chocs then we might be able to find out who sent it" explained Hermione.

"But what if they wore gloves when they wrote it" suggested Ron.

"You're right what if they wore gloves when they wrote and sent it to you" Hermione told harry.

"Thanks for telling me we could probably be back at square one again!" harry said sarcastically.

"Why did you even want to know who they are?" asked Ron.

"Because they said in the note even if I did see her at the sorting ceremony it's not like I know her coz nobody even thinks she's there and I want to know who I'm meeting at 10 pm sharp TONIGHT!" replied a now frustrated and confused harry potter.

"Calm down harry" Hermione said trying to calm him down.

"WHY?"Harry responded back.

"Because I think I have the answer to your problem" Hermione told him with a desperate voice to tell him what she remembered.

"What is it?" harry asked her eagerly.

"I just remembered walking past that freeye fireneze..."Hermione partly told them before she was interrupted by Ron.

"The new girl?"

"Yes Ronald now will you let me finish" asked Hermione.

"Yes" sighed Ron.

"As I was saying I was walking past her and happened to hear her say she was going to send a note saying to meet her somewhere at 10 pm sharp to her crush" Hermione told them.

"So your saying that she might be my secret admirer" asked harry he didn't even stop to think if freeye liked him he wanted to be friends for sure but he didn't think she actually loved him.

"exactly now all we got to do is to get her to admit it in front of you harry and problem solved but we might have to catch it on record secretly and show it to you later coz she isn't going to say it in front of you" replied Hermione.

"Great idea 'mione you could've of solved my love life as well with that information" harry told her.

"Harry you don't mean you lo..."but before Hermione could finish her sentence, the bell rang signalling class beginning.

"We'll talk after class" whispered harry "oh yeah guys me and freeye have at least five classes together maybe I could talk to her before class starts"

"Great idea but we need to go NOW!"Hissed Hermione ushering them to class.


	3. a student better then Hermione

Midnight fire

Chapter 3

**Later****on that day (Freeye and harry didn't get to speak before class so they have to speak after potions they have that together too)**

"Hey Freeye can we talk after class in the ...library" asked a nervous harry he also had a major crush on her so he found it hard to talk to her without blushing which is what he was currently doing

Freeye jumped at the sound of his voice and suddenly started thinking I wasn't expecting him to figure out that the letter was from me but then he does have Hermione granger the smartest girl in my year plus she is my IDOL.

"Sure harry!" replied Freeye trying to hide her excitement that the famous harry potter was ASKING to speak to HER in the LIBRARY where most people tell each other that they LIKE LIKE each other.

"Cool plus how would like to be my partner for potions because we're in twos and Ron and Hermione want to be together so I'd figure I'd ask you since your fantastic at this sort of thing..."harry quickly covered his mouth with his hand he knew lots of things about Freeye that she never tell to anyone like the fact that she got an A+ on her all her tests (including potions) back in her old school when 'mione only got a A it was still a pass but not as good as Freeye's

"okay" replied Freeye how did he know she was an A+ student oh well she knew some things about him that only harry's friends knew about and some things that he kept to himself so it was fair that he knew that.

Few minutes later Professor Snape their potions teacher walked into the room (oh yeah this was Freeye's very first potions class she started the day before but it was a Saturday so she didn't have any classes)

"Good morning" Snape told the class

"Good morning Professor Snape" replied the class

"Right before we begin I have a special announcement to make" he explained to the class

Hermione raised her hand "What announcement sir?"

"This one Miss Granger: class as I recall correctly a new student joined our school yesterday and apparently a better student then miss Granger" Snape said to the class

Freeye blushed at this knowing it was her and when harry saw her blushing he smiled but then he saw Hermione's disgusted face that someone can be better than her and she wanted to know how.

"Miss Granger could you please come up here" asked Snape

"Okay sir" replied Hermione with a smirk on her face

"Class as we all know Hermione got an A in all of her tests very impressive"

Hermione smiled

"But..."

Her smile faded

"Miss Fireneze could you come up here please" asked Snape again

Being extremely shy when it came to people Freeye found it hard to get up and stand in front of the class

"Huhhh... Mr Potter could you please bring her here since she's too afraid to do it herself"

Doing as snape asked him to he tried to push her out of her seat but as soon as he did that she sat back down again so he had to get out of his seat and drag her up to the front once she was at the front snape spoke again

"This everybody is Miss Freeye Fireneze and allegedly is an A+ student on every subject so I'll expect you to work really hard in my class" he specifically told Freeye (whispering) "just don't tell anyone about you being my favourite student okay?"

Yes sir was all she could reply as she walked back to her seat she was finally a teacher's pet and she had no idea that she was better than Hermione this was turning out to be the best well sorta first day ever she thought.


End file.
